


a picare.

by sakurabomb



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, Pointless fluff, looking back i'm not Too happy with it but god damn im just glad i finished it, or the Music Gang, those three, written for the Persona Free Time Zine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurabomb/pseuds/sakurabomb
Summary: Yu, Yosuke, and Rise decide to make the most of a sweltering summer day, and take an outing to Okina to a small music store.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke & Kujikawa Rise, Hanamura Yosuke & Narukami Yu, Kujikawa Rise & Narukami Yu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	a picare.

It was a lazy sort of summer day, the kind where humidity held you down to your bed or a couch and refused to let you get up to be productive. Usually on days like these, people would find refuge swimming in the ocean or going to a waterpark to try to beat the heat.

For Rise, Yosuke, and Yu, their chosen haven was a small independent music store in Okina. Or, rather, it had been Yosuke's idea, and the other two decided to go along.

When he had called Yukiko, he'd been sent to voicemail. Chie had picked up, "Ah, crap, sorry Yosuke, but I'm helping Yukiko at the inn and it's reeeeeally busy right now, and we're running around trying to get everyone fans because not all the rooms have AC—" and rambled for a few minutes about the problems the Amagi Inn was having due to the sudden heat spike. Kanji had to help his mom with a few rush orders, and Teddie refused to come out of the TV due to the heat. That left the three.

The train ride to Okina had been fairly barren, due to most people heading in the opposite direction towards the beach. Luckily the lack of people meant the train wasn't nearly as stuffy as it was going to be for the groups of people that had rudely pushed past them on their way off.

_Ding ding!_

After the bell signaling the door's motion and the relief of air conditioning, the first thing that caught the trio’s eyes was a wall of posters lining the back of the store. Specifically, the row dedicated to idols. More specifically, a poster of Risette. Most specifically, a poster of Risette in a lilac bikini, splashing at a beach.

Yu and Yosuke both glanced at Rise, not knowing what to expect her reaction to be. After a good few seconds of silence, she simply sighed and pushed her aviators up on her head. "I told them that purple would be washed out next to my hair." 

Yu smiled at that, and Yosuke laughed outright. "How old is that one? You look younger."

As the three began to mindlessly roam through the store, Rise thought for a moment before answering. "That was an early one. Two years ago? I had the newbie photographer because the more experienced ones all had other shoots that day."

"The vets get the preferential treatment, huh?" Yosuke was speaking, but his focus was on the guitar section on the other side of the store. "I'll be right back, I need to grab new strings. One of mine just won't tune right..." 

As Yosuke walked off, Yu and Rise reached a section of idol CD's from the 90s. Rise began to look through them, and Yu, not knowing too much about music that wasn't either classical or famous chart-toppers, decided to follow her lead anyway. Maybe he'd find something that looked interesting.

Yu was absentmindedly flipping through albums and Rise was humming along to the song playing softly over speakers when the two heard a crash from the other side of the store, and a yelp that sounded suspiciously like Yosuke. Their suspicions were confirmed upon turning around, seeing their friend standing over a fallen hook and merchandise that had been on a pegboard. Luckily nothing was broken, and one of the few employees quickly came over to clean up the mess, with Yosuke vehemently apologising and attempting to help pick up the small boxes, but the employee simply waved him off.

Yu chuckled at the sight of his flustered partner, and made his way over to him. Yosuke, still flushed from embarrassment, met him about halfway across the store. 

"Are you alright?" 

Yosuke blinked at him as though his question was unexpected. "Y-yeah, partner, I'm fine. Can't say the same for that display, though..."

Yu could tell Yosuke felt worse about it than he said, probably due to his own experience in retail. He knew Yosuke wasn't going to say anything about it, because that was just the kind of person he was, but Yu tried to think of a way to make him feel better without words. Before he really knew what he was doing, he put his hand on Yosuke's shoulder, which was probably the closest thing to a hug his friend would accept. 

"Partner?" Yosuke looked lost, but blushed a little from their physical and eye contact. He wasn't really sure what to think about the gesture, but his mind was definitely off his screw up from a few minutes earlier, now. As if sensing this, Yu smiled, his mission accomplished.

The song playing overhead changed to an upbeat J-pop tune, and Rise squealed, ruining the sweet moment. "Oooh, I know the dance to this one!"

Yu didn't know the song, and it was his turn to look utterly lost and drop his hand when Yosuke responded in kind. "Oh, I do too!" A heartbeat later he seemed to register what he'd said, admitting to memorizing a girl group routine.

Yu blinked at his partner owlishly. "You do?" 

Rise had begun to carefully dance in the aisle they were in as Yosuke responded, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Yeah, it's a group called Muses. Debuted when we were kids, my mom still loves them."

A moment later a hand pulled on Yosuke's arm and he stumbled. Rise tugged on his arm again, attempting to pull him into the middle of the aisle with her. "Come on, come ooooon! I'll do Lisa's part and you do Sheba's!"

"W-wait, aren't we missing one?"

"Then Senpai will do Mee-ho's part!"

Yu's confusion was already beginning to soften into fondness. "I don't know any idol dances, though."

Rise beamed up at him, giggling. "I'll teach you, Senpai! It's not a hard one, promise!"

Yu smiled as Rise pulled both him and Yosuke to the large aisle down the middle of the store. True to her word, Rise helped guide him along, and so did Yosuke, though awkward at first. Before long, the three were swaying sway, spinning and tapping and waving to the beat. Rise and Yosuke were laughing as they all stumbled through the dance, and Yu joined them, wondering how he'd ever gone through life without people like this.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaAAAAAAAAAA this was my first fic written for a zine. like ever. i'm still so glad i was accepted to it and it was a great first zine experience!!! this was written for the [Persona Free Time zine](https://twitter.com/freetimezine) , and the digital zine + extra merch are still up for grabs! big thanks to pearl, blaze, kai, and ari for letting me participate!


End file.
